Time in Bulgaria
by Atalanta Zora
Summary: Hermione goes to Visit Viktor in the summer. It is too bad someone misses her badly at home, and she misses them as much. H/R eventually, wel it will b ASAP actually, *Chapter 3* now uploaded
1. Letter Wheezes

TIME IN BULGARIA ****

TIME IN BULGARIA

**__**

Chapter 1: Letter Wheezes

'I don't care!'

'But Mum!'

'You're being so mean!'

'We're gonna make money-'

'And heaps of it!'

'Listen I told you last year! No more! And I'm not going cack on my words!'

'Weasley Wizards Wheezes is cool Mum! And when we were young you always told us to find a dream and go for it- well THIS IS OUR DREAM!'

'NO!' Shouted an enraged Molly Weasley. It was the fifth time she had been arguing with her two sons Fred and George that day. They were totally engulfed in this Weasley Wizard Wheezes idea and had taken it to the extreme. Two days ago they had tricked Ginny into eating one of their 'Sweet tooth toffees'. They told her it was a sherbet lemon (one of her favourite lollies) being the way she was she ate it. The result of this 'practical joke' ended up with a five-galleon doctor's bill to remove the unsightly side effects: Large purple fangs. Obviously Mr and Mrs Weasley were not at all impressed with this- no one was… except for Fred, George and Ron.

'But Mum!' George protested. 

'You said for us to follow our dream and that's what we are doing!' Fred added.

'Well- if torturing your little sister is a dream then don't expect me to stand by and watch you! We never had any trouble with the other boys! Where have we gone wrong?' Mrs Weasley was interrupted by the kitchen door banging open loudly. In the doorway stood Ron, grasping a miniature figurine of Viktor Krum in his hand and what looked like a letter in the other.

'Oh, God, Ron! Sit down!' Mrs Weasley said as she looked at her son.

'Poor Ickle Ronnikens!' Tutted George.

'What's wrong with you?' Fred asked.

'This!' Shouted Ron as he waved a piece f paper at the twins. The twins read the paper as Mrs Weasley fussed over Ron, who refused to move.

__

Dear Ron,

I just wrote to you to say that I'll be leaving to visit Krum in Bulgaria this evening. I am so sorry I cant come over to your place any more- it was a last minute thing. No harsh feelings, please!

Love,

Hermione

****

The twins looked up at Ron who was still standing in the doorway. He now had something under his foot- the _crushed_ figurine of Viktor Krum.

'So?' Chorused Fred and George re-reading the paper.

'SO! SO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO? HERMIONE IS GOINGING TO BULGARIA AND RUNNING AROUND WITH THAT- THAT- Mum, block your ears! THAT ARSEHOLE!'

'Are you jealous of him? Is it because his a great quidditch player or because Hermione likes him?' George asked. It was simply too much for Ron. In a split second he had crossed the floor and leapt on top of George.

~*~

'Bye Mum!' Hermione said enthusiastically. Mrs Granger was dabbing her eyes with a tissue and looking at her daughter through damp eyelashes.

'I'll be fine Mum, I promise-' 

'FLIGHT 713 IS NOW BOARING IN TERMINAL 7! DEPARTING IN 10 MINUTES!' Called the voice of a receptionist over the intercom system.

'We love you Pudding!' Called Mr Granger at his retreating daughter's back. Hermione pulled her luggage through customs with no problems; she looked up the law regarding travelling and packed accordingly.

'Ave yeh got yer passport?' A scruffy looking man asked Hermione. She pulled out her booklet and showed it to him.

'Very well then, 'ave a nice trip.' He said as he ushered her on.

~*~

Hermione looked out of the window. She had been on the plane for four long hours and she had already finished her book. The plane was gliding thousands of meters above the sea now and she was already starting to miss her friends, she just wished she could see them and not the back of the seat infront of her-

'Please put your seat belts on! We are just having a tad of trouble with one of the engines! Stay calm- everything will be all right!' Called a woman's voice. Hermione felt a jolt of fear as she quickly buckled her seatbelt. After a couple of minutes there was a loud spluttering sounds from the left side of the plane. It all happened so suddenly, the plane started to drop towards the serene blue water below. There were a few heart piercing screams. Hermione was thinking about her family and friends, she might never see them again, by the way things were going- she wouldn't see them again for sure!

A/N: What will happen to Hermione? Will the plane crash and sink into the 'serene' blue sea?

Here's a hint- the outcome will not be good!

****

PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be up soon!

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, names, characters and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001

I ONLY OWN: The plot, what I made the characters say, the setting, the letter… need I go on?

Love,

Atalanta Zora


	2. Porsche 911 garages

TIME IN BULGARIA ****

TIME IN BULGARIA

__

Chapter 2: The Porsche 911 garage

'Good evening, I am Jennifer Heart reporting to you live from the International Airport of Bulgaria. Only a couple of hours ago flight 713 departed from The international Airport of London to venture on a trip of deep suspense and horror. After approximately four hours the left engine faltered and sent the plane throttling towards the ocean. The pilot of the plane fainted at the controls and the Co-pilot was on a "lunch-break". The plane continued to crash towards the sea. Luckily, on-board there was a young airhostess who decided to take control. Although the left engine was gone she miraculously she pulled the plane out of its steep decline just in time. I would like to introduce you to one of the passengers, Miss Hermione Granger-'

'Oh my gosh!' Harry shouted, he was watching television with Dudley.

'What is it freak? Bet you think she's pretty eh? Probably don't get those kinds where you go do ya?' Dudley sneered.

'Shut up you stuck up git! That's my friend-'

'_You_ don't have any friends!'

'SHUT UP! -' Harry shouted. 'She's a witch!' 

'MUM! He's at it again.' Dudley screamed as he ran out of the room (It felt like an earthquake, 10 on the Richter scale.) Why did Harry have to do that all the time? He always managed to rise to the pig in a wig's bait!

'GET TO YOUR ROOM!' Shouted Aunt Petunia shrilly. She ran into the lounge-room seconds later brandishing a broom in Harry's face dangerously. Harry sighed and bolted for the stairs, jumping them three at a time- anything to get away from his maniac of an aunt. When he got up to his room he locked the door and got a quill and a bottle of ink to write a letter to Ron.

~*~

When Hermione was finally able to tear away from the media she set out to look for Viktor and his family.

'Herm-own-ninny!' called a familiar voice of Viktor. Hermione swung around to see her friend and his family walking towards her. When Viktor reached her he pulled her into a long hug, she had truly missed him, there was no denying it, but recently Ron had been treating her differently- he was always acting jealous whenever she brought up the subject of Viktor.

'Zis is my mother, Nelly. My father, Dimitar. And zis is my younger sister Cleonie.' The small family greeted Hermione with a lot of warm smiles. Viktor led Hermione out of the airport and into a large parking lot full of cars, trucks and vans. Hermione walked alongside Viktor for a couple more minutes until they reached a brand new car, a canary yellow Porsche 911. Viktor took Hermione's trunk and heaved it into the boot of the car before taking her hand and beckoning her into the car. When she entered it she looked around. Only, it didn't look like a small sportscar, more like a mini-garage. There were three comfy looking chintz lounges on one side and a cupboard on the other near a table with a small chess set on it. _Wow_**, she thought, **_how cool_**… **_Mum and Dad would be so jealous!_

**It was a two-hour drive to Viktor's farm in the mountains. Hermione didn't mind though the scenery looked like it came from one of her dreams, green fields and rocky mountains sprinkled lightly with snow, small dashes of sunlight illuminating the little saplings striving to find a clear path through the dazzling surroundings. Hermione talked to Viktor over a game of wizarding chess and found out that it is completely legal to bewitch cars like this in Bulgaria as well as most of Europe. Wouldn't Mr Weasley be happy… Ron.**

~*~

Cleonie led Hermione into her beautiful room, Viktor's house was more like a castle (Well, close enough) than a farm. It was built out of grey brickwork and covered in green vines, which sprouted violet flowers after every main twist. The hallways were all carpeted with expensive Persian rugs and the walls were decorated with exact replicas of some very famous paintings, but these were moving; Mona Lisa, some by Picasso and Monet as well. And what looked like some originals singed; _D.Krum_

Hermione placed her trunk carefully at the end of her bed. A large four-poster, surrounded by hangings of gold lace, The blankets were all made out of very expensive looking gold coloured material and the sheets were red silk, which suited the red carpet and wall hangings perfectly. This room looked like it was straight out of one of the fantasy books she read when she was little, extravagant while not looking overdone. 

~*~

Dinner that night was exquisite, a large range of pies, stews, bread and mouth watering Bulgarian dishes. Hermione had been in the house for all of an hour and was loving it immensely, the rooms and halls were so welcoming. The main colours in this house were red and gold, another reason or it's warmth. Hermione had also spotted a couple dopey looking house elf's scooting around, she wished she thought to bring the S.P.E.W. badges. But then thought that it was better that she didn't all she needed was the Krum family getting annoyed with her.

~*~

Millions of kilometres away at number four Pivet Drive dinner was different. For Harry Potter dinner consisted of a single piece of toast with a slice of half-melted cheese on top. Ever since Dudley got excruciatingly overweight dinner was usually a spoonful of potato and vegetables, though, for Dudley and Uncle Vernon it ended up being three of four scoops. 

Harry trudged up to his room grudgingly, if Dudley wasn't so fat maybe Harry could a proper meal, but it sounded too good to be true. Both parts that is. Harry layed back on his uncomfortable bed before sensing a sly movement from the dark corner of the room Harry jumped up in panic. His first thought was to grab his wand… no… Damn those ministry rules…Maybe he could run… no … Damn the Dursley's… What about the five-hundredth and what-ever-number law, if it was urgent to use magic, which it was Harry could use magic… screw the ministry… Harry pulled his wand out from under the loose floorboard and walked towards the shadows what ever the thing was it slipped closer to the wall. Harry held his wand out infront of him before the creature leapt into the light. 'What on Earth-' 

A/N: Well, I have to say sorry about the last chapter's cliffy, I said the outcome would be bad, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I would like to thank my beta-readers, Bigfoot and Wendilin. They are great friends. 

****

READ IF YOU WERE UPSET THAT THE PLANE OUTCOME WAS GOOD:

If you want to read the bad outcome of the last chapter (Where Hermione dies.) 

E-mail me at: [**weewaa_11@hotmail.com**][1] an leave your e-mail address and I'll send it to you, or send me the a review, if enough people ask I will post it up. 

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001 

I ONLY OWN the characters I made up, the plot, the scenery, the house and – well I don't think you really care. 

Love,

Atalanta Zora

J **PLEASE REVIEW **J 

   [1]: mailto:weewaa_11@hotmail.com



	3. Vultures fly high

****

TIME IN BULGARIA

Chapter 3: Vultures fly high

'…Are you doing here?' Harry asked in surprise. *Pop* The big shaggy dog transformed into Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. Harry hugged Sirius happily.

'Harry, I've got a serious problem. The ministry is after me, they know I'm around here.'

'What!? How did they find you?' Asked Harry. Sirius looked sad.

'I've got absolutely no idea, Remus knows where I am but he wouldn't say a thing, Snape has no idea and –PETER!' Sirius shouted. Harry put a hand over his mouth in attempt so muffle the noise.

'Oh no! Uncle Vernon is coming!' Harry whispered frantically.

'Don't worry! I'll deal with the filth-'

'No! It's bad enough that the ministry is looking for you! There is no way- quick, under the bed!' Sirius dived under the bed. A couple of seconds later Vernon Dursley pushed the door open. 

'WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?' He thundered narrowing his thin eyes to look at Harry dangerously. Harry noticed that Sirius' arm was creeping towards the loose floorboard slowly.

'Nothing! I- just hit my- er- toe!' Harry stuttered.

'You liar!' Vernon spat. 'I heard another voice!'

'Maybe it was the TV' Harry suggested. Vernon looked horrified.

'DO YOU THINK I AM DUMB?' He roared. Harry stepped towards the wall so Vernon's back was towards Sirius, who was now fumbling in the possessions under the floorboard. 

'Wouldn't be surprised.' Harry said under his breath.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-'

'Alohasha!' Sirius whispered a string of thin red light hit Vernon in the back.

~*~

'S'cuse me miss Granger but it is being time for breakfast!' Rosie said as she shook Hermione's shoulder carefully. Hermione woke up to see the strange face of the house elf. 

'Ok, thanks Rosie.' Hermione said. The little house elf hopped out of the room happily. Hermione laughed at the house elf's antics and got out of bed. She pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans and a red skivvy. She made her bed and walked out of her room to go to breakfast. 

When she arrived she was met by the gleaming faces of Viktor and his family who were waiting at the door politely. Hermione blushed.

'Good morning Herm-o-ninny.' Viktor said as he took her hand and walked her to a seat at the end of the table Hermione sat down and he tucked her in. The rest of the family sat down the kitchen house elf brought in the piles of food. 

Hermione looked at the food to see plates of pancakes, bowls of porridge, oats and toast with various spreads. The food was delicious. After she had finished Hermione excused herself from the table closely followed by Viktor. 

'Herm-o-ninny, would you like to come to ze European Quidditch championship in three days wit' me? I will be playink of course but I would like you to come as my guest.' Hermione looked surprised.

'Yes, thankyou so much Viktor!' Krum looked happy.

'And I would like to take you some where very special today.' Viktor said again.

'Viktor!' Hermione sighed. 'There is no need.'

'Yes, vere iz, I vill be taking you to my favourite spot, we will leave at about eleven.'

'It doesn't matter-'

'Please Herm-o-ninny! It vill mean the world to me!' Hermione agreed and walked into the lounge room and sat next to the fire to read.

~*~

'Oh! Viktor! It's beautiful!' Hermione said as she looked out at the snow-capped mountains, each were different tinges of green and each looked as though it might be the end of the Earth. Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful the scenery was. 

'So- you like it?' Viktor asked.

'Very much!' Hermione replied.

'I am glad.' Viktor announced before offering the picnic basket to Hermione, Hermione took it apprehensively.

'All you haff to do is imagine the food you want and reach into ze basket.' Hermione imagined what she wanted and reached into the basket. She pulled out a jam sandwich. 

As Hermione ate she looked over the cliff she was sitting on and spotted various creatures, birds, insects and mammals. When the two of them had both finished their food they put the rubbish back into the basket ('it just disappears!')

'So- how vas your holiday?' Viktor asked Hermione.

'Oh- they were ok really.' They talked for hours on end about things from schoolwork to Quidditch. 

~*~

'Guess what Ronnikens?' George asked as he bounced inside happily.

'What?' Ron asked, not that he really cared.

'The European Quidditch cup finals is on tomorrow!' Fred said as he, too, bounced into the room.

'So what?' Ron said.

'Well, it's Vultures against Magpies.' George informed.

'And- what's your point?' Ron sighed.

'Well- rumour has it that Vikky boy is taking a guest of honour- or should I say his "maiden" of honour.' Fred whispered to Ron.

'FRED! GEORGE! GOT OUT OF HERE!' Ron shouted. Fred and George skipped out of the room happily. Ron sighed and got back to writing his letter to Hermione.

~*~

Hermione and Viktor's family were just about to hop into their "car" when there was a loud hooting form behind them. Hermione turned around and a big barn owl- Hermes- landed on the branch of a tree near to her, Hermione rushed over to get the letter off his leg. Then they all hopped into the car as Hermes flew away.

__

Dear Hermione,

I got your letter saying that you wee going to Bulgaria to visit Vikky, then I got a letter from Harry to say that your Hairoplane almost crashed. Well, I hope you have a good time 'cause I know I am not, Fred and George keep hassling me about- well- anyway Ginny is becoming Little Miss Attitude whenever I mention that Harry is going to come over. Oh- I've got one small question, are you going to the European championship with Viktor? Well if you are I hope you know that they are going down, they are playing against the Montrose Magpies. Well, once again I hope you are having fun.

Love,

Ron. X0X0X0

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about how homesick she was getting. She missed her parents and her friends. She missed them a lot. She couldn't help but laugh when Ron said that Ginny was getting touchy when he mentioned Harry, typical guy, they just don't understand.

~*~

The crowd roared as the Quidditch teams entered the stadium; which was crowded with millions of people. Hermione stood up and cheered when Viktor entered the pitch. She was once again in the top box with a great view. There were advertisements for all different things around the stadium Volley mints (they bounce in your stomach!) and Grouters floss (looks like fairy floss, but they are good for your enemies!). The man behind her stood up and cleared his throat importantly. 'Sonorus.' He said pointing his wand at his throat. He started the commentary. The commentary went on and Hermione was paying no attention, well not to the game, only to Viktor. Hermione, sort yourself out! This is not like you! She hissed to herself in her mind. Viktor is so mature, so manly, and Ron is well, Ron. She thought. The points were just announced, 60-10 Bulgaria's way. Hermione's eyes followed Viktor again, he was swooping around the pitch. He caught her eye and blew a kiss. She got back into her daydream mood, she kept thinking about how much she loved Viktor, or at least wanted to, then Ron floated into her mind and she had to push him out. Hermione didn't notice the crowd go wild until half of the cameras started taking pictures of her. Before she realised Viktor had pulled her onto the end of his broom. He flew with her until they were over the middle of the pitch.

'I love you.' He told her, and kissed her. She didn't argue because she was so high up and there was no escape, and it was kind of- fun….

Hermione was standing outside of the change rooms waiting for Viktor, he was getting changed, and he HAD won the match. She slumped against the wall and looked around, Viktor coach was coming up, she nodded to him politely. 

'Hello Miss Ganger.' He sneered and kept walking, he cast a backwards glance at her and turned back around. He paced towards her and then murmured something in Bulgarian.

'N need to talk wif you.' He said. He pushed her into a room and shut the door behind him.

'Yes?' She asked shakily.

'I don wont you to disturb my star player!' He told her.

'I don't know what you are talking about!' Hermione told him. He pushed her against the wall.

'Please tell me I do not haf to show you?' He hissed.

'Er- well I have no idea what you are talking about.' Hermione replied cowering back. 

'You asked for it!' He shouted. Hermione felt his hand go up her leg and one un-doing her robes.

A/N: Sori, I don no y dis took so log but I had a riters blok. This'll do tho!

Thanks: To no-one! Hehe! Oh yeh- al u reviewers!

Disclaimer: I only own what JK doesn't own, almost nothin!

Luv, Atalanta Zora.

p.s please review!

__


End file.
